I've Got a Spell on Blue
I've Got a Spell on Blue is the ninth episode of Power Rangers Samurai, introducing the Tiger Zord Disc and the TigerZord. Synopsis A Nighlok uses mind control powers to force Kevin to fight against his fellow Rangers . Plot The Rangers are deciding upon the use of finding the Tiger Zord, which has gone missing. Meanwhile, on Xandred's ship, Madimot comes. He boasts that he is the baddest of the bad, with Dayu saying that he isn't at all until he shows them onto the side window and Octoroo, Xandred and Dayu see the Tiger Zord. Bulk and Spike go camping, putting on Insect Repellent, but the wind gust makes it go into their eyes which turn them blind while Madimot comes out and scares the other campers. Spike and Bulk think they hear a grizzly bear and play dead (like possums), but even Madimot knows that possums aren't that ugly. Both take cover and say they have survived their first battle. The Rangers appear. Madimot says that he is the baddest of the bad, and summons Tiggy (Tiger Zord). It roars and makes Spike and Bulk think that a mountain lion has appeared and run away. Madimot then uses his Mind Control in which Jayden tells everyone to get down, but Mike doesn't and Madimot shoots it at him, only to have Kevin get mind controlled. Kevin then attacks the other Rangers who won't attack because they fear of hurting him. Kevin easily defeats Mia, Mike and Emily with Dragon Splash, and Jayden uses his Mind Resist to block his attack and retreats with the other Rangers in a smoke cloud. Madimot then dries out and tells Tiggy and Blue (Kevin) to stay put. Madimot then attacks again at a construction site, and the Rangers fight, and Blue easily defeats Mia, Mike and Emily. Jayden then fights Blue, and Deker arrives and tells them that Jayden will win because of how he's fighting. Jayden then blocks an attack from Blue, and uses his Mind Resist power on Blue, taking the Mind Control out of Kevin. Deker is pleased and has decided that Jayden will be his opponent he has long been waiting for. Madimot is surprised and whines about losing Blue. He then summons Tiggy to defeat them, in which Jayden fights with his Lion Zord. Tiggy is defeated and Jayden uses his Mind Resist on Tiggy, reclaiming the Tiger Zord in which Madimot says "Oh no, they got Tiggy now!". The other four Rangers defeat him and he turns into a Mega-Monster. The Samurai Megazord's sword is unable to destroy Madimot's shield and Jayden thinks that they should use the Tiger Zord to combine with the Megazord. It works and they use their Megablade, which is Tiger Drill to break Madimot's shield and Madimot is defeated and explodes. At the Shiba House, Kevin apologizes to Jayden for fighting against him and Jayden tells him not to worry, reminding Kevin that he also fought against a friend and that Madimot's power was too strong to fight against. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo (voices) *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Rick Medina as Deker (voice) *Robert Mignault as Madimot (voice) Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Lion (Spin Sword), Resist (x2), Samurai (LionZord), Tiger (TigerZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Dragon (Spin Sword - Dragon Splash) (x2), Dragon (Spin Sword - Four Element Strike), Samurai (DragonZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Turtle (Spin Sword - Four Element Strike), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Bear (Spin Sword - Four Element Strike), Samurai (BearZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Ape (Spin Sword - Four Element Strike), Samurai (ApeZord) Notes *This episode is a pun on the song "I Put a Spell on You", written in 1956 by Screamin' Jay Hawkins. *First appearance of Rick Medina, the previous Red Wild Force Ranger, as Deker. *First known instance of the blue ranger being turned against his own fellow rangers since season 2's Blue Ranger Gone Bad See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai